The present invention relates generally to electrolytic treatment of water, and more particularly, to the electrolytic removal of pollutants and/or waste products in freshwater systems, including industrial waste streams and aquaculture media.
Electrolysis is typically defined as a process whereby an electric current is passed through an electrolytic solution or other appropriate medium, and a chemical reaction is triggered thereby. Typically, electrolysis corresponds to the breaking (or lysis) of a chemical bond by an electric current. Although electrolytic methods have been used to reduce or remove pollutants from aqueous solutions, these methods have been generally ineffective or inefficient with respect to producing water suitable for either release into the environment, or for use as a medium for supporting aquatic life.
The invention provides an electrolytic process for removing contaminants from an aqueous medium. The process includes adding one or more catalytic enzymes to the aqueous medium, providing an electrode cell that includes a cathodic electrode and an anodic electrode, adding the aqueous medium to the electrode cell so that the electrodes are substantially immersed in the aqueous medium, and applying a current of at least 10 amperes across the electrodes.